


Win the War

by doctor__idiot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Gen or Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world could do without them for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win the War

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant about posting this. The idea popped into my head when Jensen explained Jared's absence at JIBCon 2015 and I wasn't sure whether writing/posting this is okay (even though they'll never read this). Maybe you know what I mean, maybe I'm just being weird.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. If you wanted to, you could even squint and you'll miss the slash.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not making a profit from this, I only own the idea. I'm not trying to defame or exploit anyone. Unbeta'd.

Jensen dropped his suitcase by the door, kicked his shoes into the hall. He briefly considered leaning against the door for support but the probability of his ever getting up again was slim to none, so he didn’t.

Bare feet padded into the hallway and suddenly his exhaustion wasn’t nearly as relevant.

“Jensen?”

Jared looked small somehow, which was frightening in itself, but he also didn’t look as haunted, as tired, as when Jensen had last seen him. He looked adorably tousled and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief because Jared had finally managed to get some sleep.

He smiled. “Hi.”

Not two seconds later he was engulfed in one of those hugs he knew and loved and he let himself melt into it for a moment, both of them holding on to each other, not clearly distinguished the line between the comforting and the comforted.

“How you doin’? You okay?”

Jared turned his nose into the side of Jensen’s face, sighed, “Now I am.”

Jensen pushed his hands into Jared’s hair. “You get some sleep?”

“Yeah.” They disengaged but Jared kept hold of Jensen’s shoulder. “You look like you could use some as well.”

The bone-deep weariness Jensen had lugged around with him for the past few days hadn’t truly registered with him until now. He hadn’t allowed himself to shut down, hadn’t stopped worrying, hadn’t slept well or at all.

Seeing Jared stand before him here, tired but more or less okay, it crashed down on him all at once and he leaned against Jared’s shoulder.

“I could sleep for a week.”

Jared chuckled and it sounded genuinely amused. He tugged Jensen along with him. “Come on then.”

The mattress was still warm, sheets tossed and twined, and Jensen barely had the energy to strip off his jeans before he flopped face-first into the pillow.

He turned onto his back when Jared dropped down next to him in sweats and a T-shirt, looking at him from under his lashes, all uncharacteristic shyness.

Jensen reached for him gently, dragged his hand down his bare arm. “What do you want?”

A tired smile. “Can you … just hold me?”

“Course.” Jensen immediately pulled Jared into his body, arms wound around his waist. The one arm trapped beneath Jared’s body would probably soon fall asleep but he didn’t mind. Jared tucked his head below Jensen’s chin and breathed deeply. 

Hair tickled Jensen’s skin and he couldn’t express how much he had missed him.

As if having read his mind, Jared asked, “You have fun without me?” It wasn’t a joke or an accusation even, it was a genuine inquiry.

“Yes,” Jensen said after some contemplation. He shrugged, drawled, “I enjoy these things. But it would have been tons better with you there.”

Not a compliment, just a fact, and Jared understood. He hummed his contentment. “You coulda stayed longer.”

“What for?”

“The guys. The city. Rome is beautiful.”

Jensen held him tighter. “Rome can do without me. The guys, too. I wanted to be here.”

He could feel Jared smile against his breastbone. “I’m glad you are.”

“Sorry I couldn’t come earlier.”

Jared shook his head slightly, buried further into Jensen and the pillows. “You’re here now.”


End file.
